


Lullaby of the Sky

by Awenseth



Series: Raise to the sky [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: AU, Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the defeat of Megatron and his Decepticons on Earth are things going up and down for the Autobots, the war was over, but they lost Prowl, Ultra Magnus got better - everyone beside Sentinel was relieved - then the Cons managed to escape, Blurr could be repaired and now something was also not alright with the twins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a short break from working on my contest fic due to me needing some infos before I can continue. As for the time being here is an alternate series take on my series 'Unburried lies' and also I'm with this fic tormenting myself due to the fact that I'm terrible with writing accents and this character staff is not helping...

One would think that in the duration of the past several orns they had been on some type of a human rollercoaster. They had finally defeated Megatron and his Decepticons, but it had cost Prowl’s spark, Ultra Magnus had recovered – with Rodimus now acting like his shadow – Blurr had been repaired and he was released for duty, but the Cons had escaped somehow and then…

“I really don’t know what is wrong with them, the scans show absolutely nothing.” Red Alert growled in frustration as she looked down at the Jettwins laying on the medical berths in front of her, both of them writing in agony against their restrains. It was invertible with them having already fallen down ten times. 

“It. is peculiar t.hat. somet.hing in t.hem may be act.ing up.” Perceptor stated as he looked over the datapad in his servos which held the medical data of the twins before and after he had implanted the Seeker CNA into their coding. 

“You are suspecting that this has something to do with their Decepticon coding?” Wheeljack whispered to his friend, it was still a secret from the twins regards how they were able to fly, it seemed that both their accident and the added coding fooled their healing processor to believe that they had always possessed this ability. 

“It. could very well bee.” Perceptor replied when suddenly the doors opened and an annoyed looking Sentinel Prime strode in, closely followed by Jazz, Optimus Prime and a concerned looking Bumblebee. 

It was not easy to tell why Sentinel was looking annoyed, either it was still the fact that he was not acting Magnus anymore and that the next time Ultra Magnus falls out will he automatically make Optimus his replacement, the fact that two of his squad were out or that above mentioned other Prime was also here and showing honest concern for the twins. Or as the Medic and two scientists guessed, it was all of them together. 

“Any progress with the brats?” Sentinel inquired when there was suddenly a crunching-grinding noise from the berth Jetstorm was bound on. 

“Nothing positive…” Bee stated as he looked at the ripped out metal piece in the blue twin’s servo, Jetfire got fireproof gloves after he half melted the first berth he had been placed on. 

“The little dudes are in pain since a whole orn and it is getting wors man.” Jazz sated as he looked at the twins, they were not bad kids and at the moment he was sure that his spark would not be able to accept more losses so close to him. He still mourned Prowl with all of his spark. 

“And there is no clue about the cause?” Optimus inquired in a worried tone. 

“Do you think they would be here if they would know?” Sentinel asked testily as new whimpers come from the twins. 

“I have a suspicion, but. I will have t.o speak about. it. wit.h t.he Magnus.” Perceptor finally spoke up as he strode outside the medical room the twins were kept in, leaving everyone to wonder why he would need to ask Ultra Magnus about a way to cure the twins from their pain. 

Though a few clicks later Wheeljack realized and could only hope that it goes well.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Wheeljack found Perceptor in his laboratory as he stood in front of the computer screen on which he saw a familiar face plate in front of a background which suspiciously looked like a modestly furnished living room.

“ _I understand and it sounds certainly as if the pain would be caused from your little experiment._ ” Wheeljack could hear the distaste in Shockwave’s tone as well as the scolding, it reminded him on the past when it had been Shockwave sitting in the Council on Percy’s place whenever he was not developing war strategies and fighting himself. It made him somewhat feel guilty that it had been their actions which had provoked the usually calm and always logical scientist to commit those acts against them…Ultra Magnus the most who had been a close friend to both Shockwave and Megatron and it had been no secret to the three of them that their Magnus had held soft feelings towards the former. 

He had been so absorbed in his thoughts that he failed to note the fact that they have got additional company in Bumblebee and Jazz who had by accident passed the room when hearing the familiar tone and were now busy peeking inside. 

“Do you have a solution for it?” Wheeljack inquired as he stepped closer.

“ _From what Perceptor had told me…_ ”, but the additional part of his sentence had been interrupted by the sound of a door opening and something cobalt and turquoise with a tint of purple crashed against the former Senator, nearly knocking him to the side. 

Wheeljack was sure that even Percy with his switched of emotions had wide optics, - unknown to him their two spies also – as they stared at the brightly smiling, small frame with large red optics clinging to the Decepticon and that is before it spoke up.

“ _We’re back carrier!_ ” the figure said enthusiastically as it nuzzled against the other who hugged it before a new voice spoke up. 

“ _Velocity, you know that we should leave carrier alone if he is on the computer and only disturb him if it is an emergency._ ” this made the lighter painted figure turn to the screen and wave happily to the shocked scientists. 

“ _It is fine Vortex, though Velocity your brother is right go to your room and do your homework I will come up later and overlook it._ ” Shockwave said in a warm tone as he leaned his servo down, probably to stroke over the other’s helm before a smaller, clawed servo reached up and pulled Velocity away with Shockwave waiting till it become silent again. 

“Shockwave…are those two…” Wheeljack asked in a faint tone, the resemblance was unmistakable, well he hoped that Ultra Magnus was already over him. 

“ _When you started making the artificial protoforms and used the Allspark to awaken them you have put a firewall around their creator protocols and well as on their protocols regards interface…._ ” Shockwave here looked slightly to the side “ _though it seems consume of highly refined vintage high grade does loosen up those firewalls, I only found out being sparked after getting back…luckily seem my spark protecting protocols to work accurately and the twins were not hurt during the fights._ ” Wheeljack flinched as he realized that the other had been carrying during the fight on earth and during his imprisonment and if not for the protocols to strengthen the gestations chamber he might have lost one or both newsparks. 

In their hiding spot both Jazz and Bee were looking with utter shock at the monitor, it was one thing to find out that well there were parts of your processor which were blocked and well… Blurr seemed to have two new sparks with Shockwave without him knowing, beside the fact that two of their scientist were talking to the Con who had been a spy for several vorns and nearly killed the Magnus as if they were old friends. There was also the problem that they were not sure if they should tell Blurr about this or if it is better for him not knowing. 

It was hard to decide. 

“Thank you for the information.” Wheeljack stated carefully. 

“ _I will send him over if Ultra Magnus had truly given his acceptance_ ” Shockwave said in a tone which indicated a smirk and a message that the talk regards his sparklings was over.

“I have since long not. done work wit.hout. get.t.ing permission for it.” Perceptor replied though the slight way he straightened his posture told Wheeljack that he was embarrassed, it slightly saddened and at the same time made him happy to see these small displays of emotions from his friend. Though it sadly also reminded him that it had been after the Warrior Types were banished that he had removed his emotion protocols. 

He sometimes wondered if there was a deeper ground for doing it at that time.

“ _Good to hear that you are starting to grow up child_ ” Wheeljack could not help it, he let a small snicker escape, Shockwave had always called Percy that while in their hiding spot were Jazz and Bee covering each other’s mouth plates to stop themselves from letting out a sound and be discovered. “ _Take the twins to a room in one of the highest buildings, with much out view to the sky and this time refrain from binding them down, from what you have described to me had you made things only worse by doing so, you have proximally one orbital cycle till his arrival now if you would excuse me I have a cyber-mathematic homework to correct._ ” and with that the screen went blank. 

“I will look for the right place.” Wheeljack offered, but did not receive an answer due to his friend still staring at the screen. “Uh…Percy?” he asked unsurely. 

“I’m not. a child Shockwave…” he grumbled a familiar sentence and Wheeljack was again gripped by nostalgia for the past, unknowingly giving two perplexed bots time to scramble away.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

It had been actually pretty easy to find the perfect place, the problem was to get the twins there…

“I hope that whatever that solution is that it was worth this Pit trip.” Sentinel growled as he stared down at this right arm which not only needed to be re-set again, but had also several dents on it now. 

“Yes, it will work…hopefully…” Wheeljack said as he helped Red Alert in treating everybots wounds they got while dragging the twins here and placing them into the room. 

“Keep quiet.” Perceptor chided them while looking at the large one-way glass they had installed, he wanted to see what the problem was he could not solve and the solution to it. 

“Though what will be happening?” Optimus asked while both Jazz and Bee squirmed in their seats, they had at least a small clue, but did not dare revealing it. 

“I request.ed assist.ance from my t.eacher.” Perceptor said while behind him beside Wheeljack and Red Alert everyone either stiffened or stared in utter shock at the scientist. 

Four of them knew that he was talking about Shockwave. 

“Te…”, but Sentinel was interrupted by the roar of jet engines and soon a familiar form strode inside the room making most of the Autobots tense up. “Decepticon!” 

“Shut it Sentinel, if Shockwave is correct is he the only one who can help the twins.” Red Alert snapped. 

“Wait…Shockwave had been Perceptor’s teacher?” Optimus asked as Sentinel gapped both shock and mortification of the thought of such a thing. 

“He had been an excellent. scient.ist. and it. was originaly his seat. I now possess, t.here are t.hings in t.he past. which lead up t.o us fight.ing t.he Decept.icons about. which you younger generat.ion don’t. know.” Perceptor stated as he watched Starscream walk closer to the twins who were attempting to get up and fight against the Con who looked at them with…concern.

“Once those who you now know as the enemy had been heroes whom we had betrayed in the name of evolution and now it does not seem as if we can mend what had been broken.” Red Alert said as she bowed her head, watching the Seeker sit down on the ground, wings pressed down to appear less threatening.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Starscream wanted to slag someone, preferably either Shockwave or that deprived student of his who dared to use his unwillingly taken coding and put it into a pair of Autobots. He had been not happy when first meeting the pair and realized what the tugging in his spark meant, through the shared coding were they a part of him, but not like his clones the bond was much stronger…dreadfully he was like their carrier. If that would not be both insulting and infuriating enough he could not turn away from them, those slagging, incompetent Autobots they had bound them to berths while on their back which would of course make the agony even worse!

Looking one more time over the pained face plates and their coolant filled, distrusting optics he let out a series of gentle, clicking sounds as an experiment. If they had his coding as it was clear from both their alt-modes and now this even if rather late, so they should be able to understand him even like this. He did not even need to wait long for the orange-brown one gave a small reply to which he answered again before watching him carefully crawl closer, the pain must have reached the point where their balance does not function anymore. Starscream waited while keeping one optic on the blue twin who was attempting to protest regards what his brother was doing, but soon the other had reached the Seeker. Starscream let now out a small chirping like noise as he helped the smaller mech into his lap, removing the gloves – he was not worried about getting burned – before placing his servo over the white jetpack and started stroking it in gentle, circular motions. 

Jetstorm watched in both confusion and mistrust as he brother went over to the Decepticon, they could not trust them, but something in his spark tugged at him as did those noises. He did not know why he understood them or why he had the urge to answer. Why had the others brought them here? Why were they left alone with a Decepticon when they were unable to move? He was feeling betrayed and left alone, but he needed to save his brother… suddenly a new sound reached his audios, calling to him, but it was not the Con. Looking up he saw Jetfire looking at him, his face plate less contorted by pain, holding out a servo in his direction. 

Starscream watched the younger twin convince his brother to come closer, when he was within reach he carefully placed the second one also in his lap and started massaging his jetpack which soon made the frame loosen up and snuggle closer to him. The fact that they had been given Seeker coding had fully messed up and re-written their original coding, it was actually a wonder that they were able to fly and not get into an accident. The moment he saw them had the problem been clear, their wings were starting to develop and while in the gestations chamber of a carrier this goes on without problem, but having them develop like this puts a huge strain on both the frame and systems. The massage would help lessen the pain and also encourage the development to finish without issues. The last thing these fledglings needed was to develop twisted or unsymmetrical wings!

Jetfire had not felt this calm since those strange pains in his back had started and spread over his whole frame, it also felt nice to not have those gloves anymore he felt more free like this. When the Con had appeared in the room they had been brought in had he been a bit scared, they were not in the condition to defend themselves, but the other did his best to not appear threatening. He had never admitted it to anyone, even his twin that he had a strange fascination with wings, he had on occasions sneaked to the holding cells on their ship or later on down to the brig where the Seekers were. This was how he noted that the wings also serve to show their emotions as well as certain gestures, this is how he knew that the other did not come with the intent to harm them and he went closer when he was called. Carefully he snuggled a bit closer to the larger frame, the servos on his jetpack eased away his pains and instead let a pleasant warmth run through his frame, carefully he reached out and brushed the tip of his digits against the wing closest to him. 

Starscream tensed a small bit when he felt a warm touch against his wing and let out a clicking noise which was answered by a second one. He really could not help the small smile which sneaked over his derma at the way those golden optics looked up at him innocently. Chirping again in reassurance he allowed his wing to glide closer so that the sparkling could reach it much better which earned him a series of happy clicks and chirps. It seemed that this made the other twin also relax even more and now he was also joining in with the tones of his brother and he was only all to glad to answer them.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

The younger Autobots stared in utter bewilderment at the unusual scene in front of them while the three older ones looked intrigued.

“So, this is the Seeker speech.” Wheeljack said in an impressed voice as the clicking and chirping turned into some type of a melody which slowly made the Jettwins slip into recharge, the first actual one since they started feeling unwell. 

“It sounds actually rather pleasant.” Red Alert stated, the Seekers had been always rather closed off regards sharing certain aspects of their culture, their speech being one of them. 

“Uh…Boss’bot, why am I suddenly thinking about birds?” Bumblebee asked Optimus carefully after he finally snapped out of his shock. 

“Because that sounds like birds…” Optimus replied carefully. 

“ _It seems as if our assumptions had been correct._ ” come suddenly a cool, familiar voice from behind them, making everyone jump and stare at the computer screen on the console. “ _Have you finally figured it out Perceptor?_ ” Shockwave asked in a tone he had often used when teaching the red mech who nodded his helm, ignoring the spluttering Prime behind him. 

“T.he Seeker coding had rewrit.t.en t.heri base coding and is st.ill doing t.hus, but. t.hey were originally not. born as such so cert.ain development.s which are normal for t.heir t.ype come only lat.er. T.heir wings are developing.” Perceptor stated, his blue optics never leaving the one red one of the mech who had teached him and readied his path as a scientist since he had been a young sparkling and his creators left him in the care of a close friend of them…the one he had then betrayed and pushed away. He had tried to erase his emotions to deal with the consequences of his own doings and all that he had helped to be done, but a part in his spark still was able to feel, just like the small tinge of pride when his teacher nodded his helm and he spotted a flash of pride also in the others optic. 

“Their wings?” Bee asked suddenly. 

“ _You won’t ever see a Seeker without them, Starscream will stay with them to help dealing with the pain and to make sure that the wings develop correctly, he will also teach them their usage._ ”

“Wait just a minute…”, but this was the time when Red Alert borrowed Optimus’s axe and hit Sentinel over the head with the blunt end before handing the weapon back to the surprised Prime. 

“ _Still using the fastest working methods as I see._ ” Shockwave stated in amusement when there was suddenly a small crackling sound coming from above, shortly followed by a yelp as a small dark figure landed in the Con’s lap making Red Alert raise and optic ridge while Optimus chocked. 

“ _Sorry, carrier Blitzwing was the option that I should try training my ability._ ” come the sheepish comment as blue optics, certainly like and Autobots, looked up at Shockwave. 

“ _I gathered as much Vortex, now come I will have a chat with Blitzwing._ ” Shockwave said as he lifted a clawed servo and switched the computer off.

“Let me guess when we report to Ultra Magnus we will inform him that the Jettwins will be soon better, but we will leave out Agent Blurr’s new family status.” Red Alert stated to the room while behind the glass was Starscream still singing a lullaby to his fledglings.


End file.
